


N/A

by dcs131xxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het Mpreg, Mpreg, dragon - Freeform, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcs131xxx/pseuds/dcs131xxx
Summary: When the evil one team up with Dragon Lord, Wolf city is in danger. When the Dragon Lord bestow a gift to Kyrell, Wolf city has taken a desperate measure





	N/A

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg theme story. If you want to avoid, avoid now

Slow update And my english are not good enough 


End file.
